Harry Potters last Farewell
by Desert Flower
Summary: A 22-year old homeless Harry Potter reflects upon his life after the war. This is only my first fic, so please bear with me! R & R, I appreciate it greatly :) PG-13 for some violence and a few ugly words.
1. The last farewell

On I went,  
  
Traveling through the nights alone,  
  
I am an outcast of society,  
  
Not cared for,  
  
So on I went,   
  
Traveling through the nights alone.  
  
It was my only choice.  
  
I always said,  
  
Should I ever meet one of them,  
  
I would pay them my utmost respect.   
  
Now I am one of them,  
  
And I am met with no respect at all.  
  
Instead I am shunned by the entire world,  
  
Treated like a parasite.   
  
The sad irony of this all,  
  
Is that I was once a hero,  
  
Against my will revered by all.   
  
I have fallen from stardom  
  
Into the deepest hell of solitude,  
  
Forced, forever.  
  
So tonight upon the hour of my leaving,  
  
I bid to you, my childhood friends, farewell,  
  
For I may never see the light of day again,  
  
And maybe it is better so as well.  
  
So now I'm going   
  
Forevermore,  
  
And leave to you the memories,  
  
Of adventures lived,  
  
Until we meet again someday,  
  
Somewhere in eternity.  
  
Farewell.  
  
  
  
Harry James Potter. 


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: Nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling is my property, the only thing I own is (how cliche huh) the plot.  
  
A/N: I originally didn't intend to make this a chaptered fic, but my very first review was such a boost of confidence that I decided to give it a go!  
  
Sidekickwannabe: thank you so much, that was sweet to say, and it gives me a great feeling to know I can actually write something that has potential! You just made my day! (*grinns and offers you a huge jar of chocolate-chip cookies*)  
  
So, here goes: Chapter 2 of Harry Potters last Farewell.  
  
At Hogwarts...  
  
Hermione cried silently as she read the simple piece of parchment over and over again. Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny stood next to her, silent, lost in thoughts of their own. Hagrid, the friendly half-giant, quietly wiped his tears away with a blue yellow-dotted hanky. Then, Hermione spoke, her voice still trembling with tears. "I never realized he could be so poetic..." she sniffed. A brief silence followed before Hagrid finally said: "Well, as they say: The silent waters have the deepest grounds..." Ron said nothing, just stood there as he tried to accept that Harry was really dead. And Ginny, who had always been in love with Harry even though she didn't dare to show it, looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Here she stood at her only love's true grave, wondering where they had gone wrong and how all the misery could have been prevented. Seeing the cold, gray tombstone with the simple inscription:  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Born July 31, 1980  
  
Died November 19, 2002  
  
Savior of our souls  
  
the dreams came back. She wanted to shut them out, but she couldn't. Shutting her eyes tightly, she prayed the images would go away, but to no avail. She heard the echo of a voice coming from the darkest depths of her soul.  
  
/dream\  
  
"You don't even care what I've been through!! I took care of your house for all those years, never asking for a thing at all, always being grateful for every tiny breadcrumb, and I happen to have lost a lot of people that meant the entire world to me, and you are telling me I am not allowed to freak out?!?! You know what, I'll leave!! I'll leave and never come back again!!"   
  
Harry stormed out of the front door of number 4, Privet Drive without even caring for the rain. It wasn't until a full hour later that he noticed he was soaked, lost, broke and he had left his wand and everything else behind at Mrs. Figg's house. He stopped dead in his tracks, swearing out loud and then took a deep breath. "Harry, you can come to us... you know that, don't you? Please, Harry, come to us... We love you..." Ginny cried as she reached for him, but he seemed not to hear her or even know she was there, as he turned the other way and muttered something. He never noticed the car coming towards him at full speed either, until a second before impact. Ginny screamed. "Harry, NOOOO!!!" She shut her eyes tightly, readying herself for the blast of the impact, but at that moment, the world faded to black and there was only a voice calling her from afar. "Ginny... Ginny..."  
  
/end of dream\  
  
Ginny's eyes flung open. "Wha-what is it, Ron...?" she asked trembling. "The ceremony is over, Ginny... There's no-one there anymore..." Ron said gently as he lead her back into the castle. Ginny wiped away her tears. "I had a flashback of that nightmare again..." she whispered. Ron looked at her sympathetically. "The one where he got hit by a car?" She nodded, her voice leaving her suddenly. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Ginny... I know how hard this is for you, and for all of us, but we have to accept the fact that he is gone... and that he never will come back again..." Suddenly, Ginny broke down and cried. "I can't believe it, Ron, why didn't he come to us for help?? Why didn't he realize that we would always be there for him???" she tried to yell between the sobs. Ron held her to him, at a total loss for words. Silently he lead her to the Gryffindor Common Room, while he too wondered how in the world it could have gotten so far...  
  
A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is short, and I am really sorry for it, but I have a bloody meeting in three hours and I haven't even slept this night... I'm bad, I know it, but I promise to update again soon if you people think this has potential! ^_^   
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated, flames will be used to set the roof on fire ^-^ 


	3. Goodbye Privet Drive

Disclaimer: Nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling is my property, the only thing I own is (how cliche huh) the plot and everything else you don't recognize ;)  
  
A/N: I just want to say how loved I feel here, this is only my first fic on ff.net and I have six reviews already! I love you guys!  
  
About the plot, because I think this is of importance to understand the flow of the story:   
  
- The first chapter was originally the only chapter, but I decided to try and make up a story behind it thanks to my very first reviewer.  
  
- I know that Ron and Ginny and Hermione are out of school a few years already, but I decided they missed Hogwarts so much they got special permission to stay there.  
  
- Basically, chapter one was the intro, chapter two was necessary to keep it flowing, and from this chapter forward, I will try to describe as good as I can what really happened to Harry and how he eventually came to his end.  
  
- As you will notice, the real leaving of Privet Drive no. Four is just a little different from Ginny's flashback in the last chapter. The rest of the stuff is indeed as mrs. Figg's house, but his wand... well... read and you'll know...  
  
And last but not least, I am really, really sorry it took me so long to update this story, I've been suffering a lot lately, all bad things come in multiples as they say...  
  
Matt: I know, it is sad, and usually I only write happy fics... But on the bright side, we all love Harry and we want him to be happy... Rest assured that he is with his parents and his other loved ones now :). Besides, Voldemort is dead (*cheers*). Funny how the mills of your mind can spin when you are going home from a nice evening with lots of drinks ;) Thanks for reviewing, it's great to hear I can write from people that are neutral ^_^   
  
TNR: Thank you (*beams with delight*) Actually getting acknowledgement is great!   
  
Mikee: Glad you like my story so far. Yes, I will go on and tell you everything :). But I don't know yet if Harry killed himself, the plot reveals itself to me as I write on, you know... ;) I'll get to that later in the fic though :)   
  
Indiangurl: Glad you like it :) I tried to resemble Harry's thoughts as much as I could, but I think it helps that I can relate to what he is experiencing. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ghost: I love reading reviews like this ^_^ I'm glad you like my story, and don't worry, despite the high sadnesslevel in this fic, I am usually very cheerful :) I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
So here we go: Chapter three of Harry Potters last Farewell.  
  
Goodbye Privet Drive.  
  
September 1st, 1998  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of rain falling on his window. He sighed. Two months ago he had ended his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and today was the day the new term would begin. It was a sad morning, since he would be able to go there anymore. He had no business left there. His education was over with, he had passed with flying colors, he had triumphed over Voldemort, had been treated like a hero, but now, just two months later, he doubted if anyone would remember him. His schoolmates and even his professors didn't know how the Boy Who Lived had spent his summers, how he had suffered from his involuntary heroism, how he would have given it all up if that would have meant the possibility of being like any other boy his age. He had wished time and time again that all of his life had been just a bad dream out of which he would wake up some morning to find that his loved ones weren't dead, that he was not famous, that he was just Harry. Just Harry, as he had always wanted to be. But there was no such thing as that: on the night his parents were murdered, he had been branded for the rest of his life. All the people that had died saving his life came into view. Harry swallowed hard. How he wished for them to be with him once more, to be with him forever... He felt his eyes stinging with tears, but he forced them back. The years at the Dursley's had raised him in the firm belief that a strong man never cries, not even to himself. But before he had time to think about the past even more, he heard a knock on the door and his aunt's voice: "Will you wake up already, you waste of Nature!? You have to cook breakfast!!" Harry suppressed another sigh and got dressed as he muttered: "Waste of Nature, my behind..." He opened the bedroom door with a little more force than he meant to, which got him a reprimand from his uncle Vernon. Not that Harry cared much; he was way too used to getting reprimanded... Walking into the kitchen, he noticed that Dudley was still squirming every time he came near. Harry smiled a little to himself as he started cooking the breakfast and wondered how he would survive this day...  
  
After a fairly uneventful breakfast, Harry was told to do the dishes. A little down, he started soaping the water and began the dishes. He was so intensely focussed on getting the dishes clean, that he never noticed that Dudley had spotted his wand sticking out of his pocket. Not until he felt it being lifted from him. "Still carrying that worthless piece of old wood around, Harry? You know mom and dad will never allow you to...Aaaaaahh!!!" Harry turned around as fast as he could, soaking himself and the kitchen floor in doing so. His wand had begun to emit sparkles of real fire, as if it had realised it had been insulted and wanted revenge. Harry made a dive for his wand and took it from Dudley. Polishing it carefully he calmly stated: "Wands don't like being called old and worthless, Dudley..." Dudley was still trembling with fear as Uncle Vernon stormed into the kitchen, yelling at Harry: "What have you done this time, boy!? Look at this mess! Clean it up!!" while he pushed Harry face-first into the puddle of now cold soapy water on the floor. Harry tried to fight back, struggled to keep himself from drowning as his nose was in the water. Finally, he managed to fight his uncle off and wiped his face. His eyes burned with a rage he had only felt a few times before as he stared straight into his uncle's piglike, tiny eyes. "You have NO right to treat me like this, you hear me?! NO right WHATSOEVER!" "Oohoohoo, really? What do you expect me to do, boy, beg for mercy? HA! Like I'm scared of you... You're so like your parents, they were hot-headed idiots too..." his uncle sneered at him. Suddenly, Harry felt something inside of him snap, and before anyone in the kitchen knew what was going on, Harry had screamed and leapt forward at his uncle's throat. "DON'T insult my parents EVER again, you hear me, you piece of rotten salami?? Don't insult them, or I will kill you!!" he said in low, threatening hisses as he pushed his uncle away from him. "Oh really, boy?!" Uncle Vernon spat out the word "boy" as he clenched Harry's wrists and forced them together. "After all the years we took care of you, you have no right to be so ungrateful as to freak out over some minor insultment of some worthless people..." He brought his face dangerously close to Harry's. But to his great surprise and shock, Harry didn't begin to pale, but he suddenly burst free and screamed: "You don't even care what I've been through!! I took care of your house for all those years, never asking for a thing at all, always being grateful for every tiny breadcrumb, and I happen to have lost a lot of people that meant the entire world to me, and you are telling me I am not allowed to freak out?!?! You know what, I'll leave!! I'll leave and never come back again!!" He ran out of the house into the rainstorm that had broken out a minute earlier, slamming the door behind him and not even noticing that his Uncle had taken his wand from his pocket and was throwing it in the fireplace that very same moment. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he was completely exhausted. Then he stopped and leaned against a wall for a moment to catch some breath. It wasn't until then that he noticed he was lost, he had no money with him, he didn't have his wand, he was soaked and cold. He sighed deeply as he started walking, in a slower pace, all the way to downtown London. Sleeping in alley's at night, under pieces of plastic, he reached the city a few days later. For a moment he thought about entering the Leaky Cauldron, but since he didn't have his wand, that would have no use. Besides, he didn't want the other wizards and witches to see him in a state like he was in. So he walked around in the city, trying to find shelter, trying to scavenge a piece of bread here and there, battling the rain and for the time being, only struggling to survive the night...   
  
A/N: Well, here it is, chapter three. Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long, but there have been a lot of things going on at home... I'm REALLY really sorry, I beg upon my knees for forgiveness... (*weeps*) Please show your mercy by reviewing... ^_^ 


End file.
